U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,853 and 7,467,595 are incorporated herein by reference and disclose methods and apparatuses for maneuvering multiple engine marine vessels.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,068 is incorporated herein by reference and discloses methods and apparatuses for maneuvering multiple engine marine vessels. A computer controller controls operation of a pair of marine propulsion devices that are each rotatable about a respective vertical axis. The controller receives user inputs from a joystick and controls the rotational position and output of the propulsion devices to move the marine vessel in a direction commensurate with the position of the joystick. When the joystick is transversely moved away from its vertical position, the marine propulsion devices are moved out of longitudinal alignment to achieve a resultant thrust vector that moves the marine vessel in the direction of joystick movement. When the joystick is thereafter returned to its vertical position, the marine propulsion devices are correspondingly moved back into longitudinal alignment.